Changes
by Methien
Summary: AH! It's a MARY-SUE!!! Sorry. Hermione's aunt get married and she gets a cousin that is more than she seems.


**Changes- By Methien**

****

Hi! A new story, already. I'm so lazy. I came up with this because I was bored. Yeah, it's a Mary-Sue. I'm so SORRY! I couldn't help it! It just came to me. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! 

Disclaimer: I own nothing but an EMPTY box of pudding tubes. I ate them all.They were good. Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter. At all. Oh, umm...Characters you don't recognise are my family. Oh, Aunt Cassandra is mine too. But she's made up. =^.^= 

"Mum, do you think I could call Nina? She's been waiting." Hermione asked her mother. "Oh, go ahead. She'll be happy to hear from you. She probably misses her uncle, too." Mrs. Granger returned with a smile. "Err.. Who's Nina?" Harry asked, confused. A similar emotion crossed Ron's face. "Oh, her name is Savannah. She's my cousin. She lives in America. Her uncle Matt married my mum's sister, and he is living here with her. I call to tell her how he's been, because he is studying abroad and can't contact her with out having a good reason. He's her favorite uncle. We are becoming quite good friends. She's a muggle, and she is 14. I hope she comes visiting soon…" Hermione trailed off.   
  
"Herm? Hello?"  
  
"Oh, sorry. I just like hearing about America. She makes is sound so… so adventurous."  
  
"Like being with us isn't adventurous."  
  
"Oh, bugger off. Well, let's call." Hermione went to the phone and dialed a long complicated number. The phone rang for a few minutes before a groggy voice answered. "Hullo…? Whosit?" Savannah said. "Oh, sorry Nina, I forgot the time zone difference! Should I call later?" Hermione said, embarrassed. "Uh…Herm? Is that you? It's… 10:15. Not that late. Just took a nap, actually. How are you? How's Matt?  
Everything going okay in that private school of yours?" Savannah said, sounding more attentive, yawning at different intervals. "Let me put it on speakerphone. I have my two friends from school here. You know, the ones I talked about? Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Say hello, guys." "Hello, Savannah. I'm Harry." He said keeping himself from yelling. "Ooh, he sounds sexy." She said with a laugh. Hermione giggled, and Ron stepped up to the phone. "Err… Hello Savannah, I'm Ron. Ron Weasley." He said. "Ooh, and he's got the James Bond thing going on." She lowered the tone of her voice. "Bond. James Bond." She laughed again.  
  
"Herms, you have some very nice friends. Very hot sounding. In case you don't know, that is slang for cute. Now, are you guys back in school yet? Cause I am, and it sucks. I mean, it blows. Umm.. I don't like it very much. Sorry, I'm so used to talking to my sis and bro." She laughed sheepishly. "We don't start school until September. What other stuff has been happening with you?" Hermione questioned. "Well, you remember when Matt was dating Aunt Cassandra? And those weird things were happening to you when you got really frustrated? Matt told me about when it happened, a glass blew up in the kitchen or something. Well, it's happening to me. I got really mad at Courtney and all the sudden, my root beer blew up. It was crazy it just started moving and the next thing you know, boom! It blew up, like a bomb! I was wondering, what did you do when that happened to you? Courtney thought it was a freak accident, but I remembered what Matt told me. So, can you help?" Savannah sounded hopeful. "Well, umm…" Hermione looked to Harry. He shrugged his shoulders. " Umm… let me call my err.. Doctor and we'll see what he can do. How about I call you back tomorrow and tell you what he can do? What time do you get home from school?" "2:30. I'll talk to you then. Bye, Herms, Harry, Ron. I hope I can meet you soon. Send me a postcard or something. And a picture. I'll send you one too." Savannah said in parting. "I'd Love for you to come. And expect some cards and pictures. I'll be around. Talk to you tomorrow. Love you lots. Bye." They hung up and Hermione turned to Harry. "She's a muggle... unless the US didn't get her name on the registry. They aren't that efficient in the magical world. Most wizards move to England so they can attend Hogwarts. There are not that many truly wizard schools. Most have to take 'special' classes in a muggle school. And they isn't one pureblooded wizard anywhere in America, unless they are visiting. It is very rare, and only happens to wizards who flee the wizarding world for good.. It would seem that is was the perfect hiding place from Voldemort. Maybe she was told she was muggle born for safety? I think we should contact Dumbledore. It would be the wisest choice." Hermione stated, trying to comprehend what she said herself. Her cousin was a witch? It explained the familiar feeling she got when she talked to Savannah. She always seemed so close, even though Hermione had only seen pictures of her. "Let's send Hedwig. She's fast. Maybe we can get a faster answer. Agreed?" Harry asked his two friends. They nodded and went to send Hedwig to Professor Dumbledore. They're answer came faster that they had intended. The notes read like this: 

Dear Headmaster, 

It has recently come to our attention that Hermione Granger's 14 year old cousin by marriage is a witch. She lives in America, and she doesn't know anything about the wizarding community. She fears something is wrong with her because things have been blowing up when she is angry. We think the wizarding registry of America has passed her over. It would do us a great favor if you could give us advice on this situation. 

Sincerely, 

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger 

His reply was: 

Dear children, 

How thoughtful of you to want to help Miss Granger's cousin. I should think you would find a school to enroll her in. You might have to research a bit to find a good school in her area. Maybe, if her parents and Miss Granger's parents don't mind, she could even be enrolled in the next year at Hogwarts. I would not mind to have some diversity in our school. She could teach us a lot about different cultures, and she would probably excel in Muggle Studies. The choice is up to her, but you must try to help her out by telling her she has nothing to fear from her... 'attacks.' I would be careful of telling her the history of wizards, unless you are 100 percent sure of her trustworthiness. It was wonderful hearing from you three. 

See you in September, 

Albus Dumbledore 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other. "She could visit and go to Hogwarts..." Hermione trailed off, lost in thought. "Oh, I can't WAIT until tomorrow!" 

~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~~~~~ 

After the call last night, I was sleepy. It was just like Hermione to pay attention to her studies and her friends, but not the TIME. Luckily, it was after school, so she could 'rest her eyes' all she wanted. It was about the time she was really asleep that her mom shook her awake. "Phone. It's Matthew. Try not to stay on too long, it costs some money. And if the conversation lasts more than an hour, be ready to fork over some cash." She said, smiling. 

Bethany knew Savannah was very attached to her uncle. Personally, Beth was glad to know he was doing good and not still home living with Pat, their mother. She didn't think Matt was even going to get his driver's license. He really went through a change when he realized his brother and niece were starting high school. Soon they would be in college, and he didn't want his beloved family to make the same mistakes. So he got his butt into gear. She turned to watch her oldest start talking animatedly to her favorite uncle. 

It was wonderful to hear Matt's voice again. He told me of all the things that had been happening, like meeting Hermione. "She will be the perfect friend. She is a hard worker like you, and she has grades at the top of the school.You're going to love meeting her." There was a silence. "What?" I asked. "When am I going to meet her? It's not like I can take off from school and fly to England! I don't have any money! And I would feel guilty leaving Courtney and Tate and Jonathon and Dad and Mom and everyone else." I stated matter-of-factly. Really, the prospect of visiting England and Matt excited me beyond belief. But, what about school? Matt cleared his throat. "Well, I was thinking, maybe you could come and stay for the school year. Hermione's school doesn't start until September. You still have time to register. I mean, it would be wonderful to see you again. I miss my favorite niece. And, I could pay for the plane ticket. The school doesn't need money for tuition. It just wants... special students." He explained. "You mean retards, like me." At his loud objection, I said I was kidding. He would just have to convince mom and dad. And there was the hard part. 

AN hour later, while Matt was still talking Mom into it, my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and hit the talk button. "Hey, what's up, Hermy. Is your school fun? It better be, 'cause if not, I won't go." There was a breath. "Oh, Matt told you already? Well, he's anxious to see you.There will be a letter coming to you. Don't be alarmed if an owl brings it. Everything will be explained in the letter. I sent it yesterday. I hope Hedwig is okay with overseas flights... Anyway, it should be there soon. When it gets there, show it to your mum. When Matt gets finished with her, she'll understand, too. I have to go get school supplies now, but I'll see you soon. Toodles!" And with that, she hung up. 

I decided to go outside for some fresh air and to let off some of my excitement. I got one foot out of the door before a huge eagle-like bird came flying towards me. I couldn't make a sound as it flew closer, but at the last minute, it landed on a flagpole. It was an owl. It held its foot out to me where a large looking letter was tied to it's foot. I untied it and opened it. Before I could read the contents, the owl hooted, looking hungry. I ran inside to get it some raw chicken and water. I came back and set the nourishment down and sat myself down on the grass. I looked over the letters inside the envelope. The first was from a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What? I looked at the second paper. It was a note from a man named Albus Dumbledore. It told of me being a ...witch? It went into detailed descriptions of classes, and things I would learn and even spoke of Harry, Ron and Hermione being magic. This was starting to freak me out. I looked to the next paper. It was a letter from Hermione. It told me of how, when she was 11, she started school at Hogwarts and how her 'symptoms' of the weird things happening to her were just her frustrated emotions causing a magical surge. Some of her words I couldn't understand, like muggle, Hogsmeade, and quidditch. There was a part that said to take this packet to my mom. Sounded reasonable enough. 

I went inside and found my mom waiting patiently at the window where she'd been watching me. I handed her the packet. She sat me down and started rambling on about how I was a witch and things about England and Hogwarts. After two hours I had an understanding of what I was. I knew that I was going to be picked up by Mr. Albus Dumbledore himself in one week. I was to pack my things and we would 'aparate' back to 'Diagon Alley'. Then I would go stay with Hermione's family until school started. This was going to be one heck of a school, I can tell you that. 


End file.
